1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of propylene oxide by reaction of propylene with a C.sub.4 or higher organic hydroperoxide, and especially to a process wherein at least a portion of the propylene used in the reaction is derived from the hydroperoxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production of propylene oxide by the catalytic reaction of propylene with an organic hydroperoxide is a known and commercially practiced technology. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,635, for example. The hydroperoxide is converted to the corresponding alcohol during the said reaction and generally this product alcohol, itself, represents a useful co-product o it is converted to yet another more valuable co-product.
Commercially practiced processes include the reaction of propylene with t-butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP); the t-butyl alcohol (TBA) produced by this reaction is a valuable product in its own right, or it can be converted to methyl t-butyl ether (MTBE) which finds great value, specifically as a gasoline additive. Another commercial process involves the reaction of propylene with ethyl benzene hydroperoxide (EBHP) and conversion of the formed methyl benzyl alcohol (MBA) to styrene monomer.
In these commercially practiced technologies, the basic feedstocks are propylene and isobutane or ethylbenzene the latter materials being converted to the saleable products described above.
Problems arise, however, where there are substantial variations in the cost and availability of one feed material as compared to another, or where price and demand for one product varies substantially with respect to another product.
For example, in recent years, the cost per pound of propylene has risen sharply relative to C.sub.4 hydrocarbons, while the availability of propylene has significantly declined. This has caused problems with the operations of the commercial units insofar as insuring adequate feed supplies.